User interface formatting has typically been static—with the format of displayed user interface controls remaining the same, without regard to current context that is particular to a user profile to which the user interface controls will be displayed, or other current context in the computer system. As used herein, user interface controls refer to interactive elements displayed in user interface areas, where the interaction occurs in response to user input. A few examples of user interface controls include displayed buttons, check boxes, selectable menu items, scroll bars, and sliders. Some adaptation of user interface formatting has been made dependant on historical context, such as adapting menu items based on the frequency with which items have been used, or which items have been used most recently. Even such historical context has typically been limited to context within a computer application for which a user interface area is being displayed, and typically has not been particular to the user profile to which the user interface area is being displayed.